Endlos Taghu
Endlos Taguh “The last King of Hammel” Endlos Taguh was the born to Licht Taguh the ruler of the kingdom of Mensch. Licht was well respected through out Hammel. He was seen as a kind, gentle and lead by example. The only thing that Licht wished for was a heir to the throne and to carry his name. legend has it Licht in a fit of desperation prayed to the gods for a child and offered anything in return. Only one god who answered was Perdu the god of the Lost. Perdu offered Licht a son one of his name to carry on into eternity the only thing he asked for in return was for Licht to love his son and provide the best for him. Licht struck the deal with Perdu. As Perdu promised one full moon passed and Licht's wife was pregnant with child. Several months later the kingdom welcomed Endlos Taghu into the world. Endlos was like any other young child curious of the world around him and the other cultures around him. Endlos often traveled with him to the Elfen City of Forêt and Zwerge Kingdom of Berg. It was in Forêt that Endlos first saw magic. Little more then parlor tricks in owner of his fathers arrival by apprentices still learning. None the less Endlos had never seen such things back home When Endlos was about to come to age he asked for one thing to learn magic. Lumière the head counselor Forêt and of warned Licht the toll that magic would take on Endlos but Licht could not look past his son's request. It was believed that no other race then the Elfen had the will power to with stand the sheer power of using magic. Licht with much delay was able to convince his dear friend Lumière to teach Endlos the ways of magic. Endlos was to be the first Mensch to be taught Magic. On Endlos's birthday Lumière came and took him to Forêt to learn magic. To much of Lumière's surprise Endlos seemed to not be phased by the use of magic. Lumière taught Endlos with caution, trying to lean him into the teachings of nature and life. Unknown to Lumière, Endlos was spending his free time learning other artist of magic usually held back for those with the understanding of greater knowledge in the arts. Years passed and Endlos became more and more powerful in the arts of magic. He had earn the respect of both his master Lumière and peers as a equal. Endlos returned home after receiving a message that his father had come ill. Within days of arriving Licht passed and Endlos took his place as King of the Mensch. Endlos had spent most of his young adulthood training in magic and did not know how to run a kindom. He called to his master and friend Lumière to advise him on running his new kingdom. He also called on Silber Amboss the war Chief and ruler of the Zwerge who recided in Berg the Mountain to help him learn warfare and combat. This union of the races lasted for many many years until the plague of came. The Plague crossed all of the land of Mechsch quickly killing thousands and leaving hundreds homeless and without family. The Elfen and Zwerge tried to help Endlos but he fell uneasy as the plague seemed to only effect the Mensch. After several out burst of anger towards his once allies Silber Amboss and Lumière left to their homes. Endlos reseeded to his room. Rumors started whispering withing his castle that he had gone mad. Servants that brought him food said he would be often seen talking to someone that was not there. The kingdom seemed doomed to fall to this plague. Then with a turn of events Endlos came from his room calling for a meeting with his Mensch advisers. He explained that he was visited by a old god of a time forgotten. That the God promised to heal his people and gave him these. Stretching his hand out Endlos dropped serveral black seeds. Plant these seeds and with in three days there will be a purple flower from this flower you will get more seeds to plant. Dig up the roots and boil them. feed the broth to the people and the plague will be gone within a few months. The advisers did not know what to do. This plan seem mad but what choice did they have the plague was over taking the kingdom and time was not on their side. Within three months the Mensch were saved but Endlos still believed in his heart that the Elfen had created this plague. He also knew the Zwerge would not stand by as their ally were butchered from this world. Endlos prepared his army to march on Berg and remove the Zwerge form existence. Siege of Berg The siege on Berg had begun. Walls that soared into the sky like mountains were met by Mensch war machines. Massive catapults rained fire and stone down on Berg all day and night with out a single reply of arms. The Mensch army could see how furious Endlos was becoming from in his tent looking over books and scrolls. It was the seventh continuous night of siege that Endlos stepped out of his tent. Wearing his ancestors armor and long sword in hand. He informed his generals that the old god has given him the power to end this tonight forever. Stepping forth he ordered his men to stand guard and kill any vermin that try and escape. Stepping thro the ash of burning boulders Endlos made his way to the walls of Berg. There he placed one had on the wall firmly raising his sword high into the sky with the other,. Endlos began to chant in a language not heard in over ten thousand years. His voice began to become louder and louder echoing in the minds of soldiers to close to him. Then with a flash night became as bright as mid day. The soldiers that were there recall seeing the stones of the wall rippling like a stone falling into the pond. Then with crash of thunder a huge hole blew the wall inwards throwing Zwerge that were inside like specs of sand, Endlos stepped in. The Zwerge stood no chance Endlos was no longer himself. With speed and might unheard of since the days of the gods walking Hammel Endlos was unstoppable. Working his way to the throne room which he had visited with his father. Stepping in to the grand throne room of Stein the Deathless Endlos came face to face with his once trusted adviser Silber. Nothing was said between the two or nothing that only the two of them had heard. The Two of them launched int o a bloody battle. Bringing his warhammer down on Endlos with many usually fatal blows it is believed Silber would have fallen easily to Endlos if it wasn’t for the golum armor The Shattering Endlos had fought his way to the birth place of his teachings Forêt the city of the Elfen. He knew his old master Lumière was waiting for him. This is were the last of the Zwerge of Berg were hiding. It was in Forêt that the Elfen and the remaining Zwerge had forged their final chance at survival Arche (The Ark). A Zwerge forged Elfen imbued with magic weapon they had hoped to end Endlos finally. It was the twelfth day of the siege of Forêt that Endlos emerged. It wasn’t sure if he had been there the whole time just watching or that he was farther away then his army gathering his strength for the final battle. Carrying Black Stone he walked threw the army of the Elfen and Zwerge as if it was a child throwing pebbles. It was in the Halls of Lernen that Endlos and his old master Lumière came face to face. Lumière was no match truly for Endlos it was just his job to hold Endlos in the Halls while the Zwerge positioned the Ark into place.The duel rain from the halls and into the sky. It is said that magic poured down. It is said that magic poured down from the skys tossing bodies into the air on fire. It was said that the armies no longer fought each other but ran from the city as the very earth roared in pain. Once Lumière received word that the ark was in place. He poured everything he had into the ark ultimately sacrificing himself to end it there. The Ark was made to remove Endlos from this world and place him in another. It had in fact done that but because of something unknown to even the Elfen something reached into the world of man had worked its way into every heart of Mensch. Every man, woman and child were taken with him. Mond and Sonne Thrown into a new world the Mensch were struggling to stay alive. Only coming with the items that were on them or in their hands. Endlos was now free of the whispers of this old god. He sat in silent for several days pondering all that had happened. The without warning Endlos began to walk heading south. With any real guidance the Mensch who could followed. As time went on and more and more died of starvation and dehydration faith began to sway away from Endlos. Many believe that Endlos was leading them to death. It was at the breaking point that the remaining Mensch went over a ridge and saw the ocean. Endlos had led them to water and the survival. Endlos helped his people craft fields to grow crops. Raise forests to collect wood for tools and shelter. The Mensch because of their lose Decided to now go by man and named their new world Mond and the old Sonne. The settlement would become the first city of man, Endlos named it after his father Licht (the light). At some point Endlos left his people not to return. It is widely believed that Endlos ascended to godhood as the first god of Mond watching over man for eternity. Many shrines and the faith of Endlos was born. Birth of the rifts Nearly 2 thousand years had passed and many of these stories had passed as old folk tales or legend. Man had built many cities, and fought man wars against each other. Then It began with a rumor, of creatures never seen before. Beasts that could fly above, with blades stronger then any sword. Other creatures who walked upright with dark rotten colored skin. Then came Eidechse death bringer. A creature never told in the stories of old. Eidechse towered higher then any structure man had even hoped to build. Walking on all fours while on the ground with lighting speed only trumped by his speed in the air when his colossal wings eclipsed the sun. His green skin was covered in a thick layer of scales stronger then the best metals combined. Eidechse was unchallenged and his army seemed unstoppable. It wasn’t till he made the brave choice to attack Licht that Eidechse under estimated man. Expecting the attack the leaders of man gathered their greatest warriors. Trusting them with the only chance of stopping this beast. The warriors were gifted with weapons and armor. Crafted with the finest metals, engraved with runic symbols of Endlos. As Eidechse approached the city the warriors met him in front of the great gates leading into the city. It took only moments before the warriors were engaged in a fatal battle with the beast. With each swing warrior after warrior fell lifeless torn apart. it was believed that the warriors had failed Licht and its people. It was Edre Hakr lifeless body, a son of a farmer who had learned to fight in several of the small battles fought throughout over land borders. Edre had carried onto battle a war-hammer unknowingly to him and believed even the men who given it to him that day. The war-hammer was Schwarzer Stein the “Black Stone” of Endlos himself. As the city seemed doomed the very heavens began to brake and with it a flash a beam of light crashed over Edre's body. When the light dimmed enough to see though a figure stood before Eidechse. Endlos had returned to Mond using Edre's reanimated body as a vessel. A one sided battle erupts between the two. With a final strike Endlos struck with such force Eidechse's body shattered like glass into thousand pieces. Once Eidechse's forces saw that their master had be slain they quickly scurried back to the north. Just as fast as Endlos had come so he was gone. Edre's body was never recovered because of his sacrifice he was over time worshiped by farmers and the commander. It was the survivors of Licht that renamed Mond after Edre because of is sacrifice. The war-hammer was recovered by monks of Endlos hid away for safe keeping. From this event the remaining warriors formed a new brotherhood. One to protect humanity forever from the rifts and themselves. This was the beginning of the chapter.